oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Guild Hall
Guild Halls are structures bought from GMs by players in a Guild. They require a certain amount of gold, boards, and ingots, depending on the size. Only guild members can enter their own guild hall; it is off-limits to non-members. How to buy a Guild Hall (Taken from Oberin.com) The following is the flat rate system and the requirements for each size Guild Hall. Small Guild Hall 1.5 million gold pieces, 15,000 boards and 15,000 ingots. Medium Guild Hall 2 million gold pieces, 22,000 boards and 22,000 ingots. Large Guild Hall 3 million gold pieces, 30,000 boards and 30,000 ingots. Once you have collected it all, call a GM (/help) and they will place a Chest for the items and gold. One very important thing to remember is not to take more than 999,999 in gold from the bank at one time. Doing so will damage or destroy your character file. The only thing to do if something like that happens is to use a backup character from days earlier. After the GM collects all resources for your guild hall, you tell the GM where you want to place it. Any members that are online can get a ride to the location. It's probably best, if possible, to meet at the chosen location with all the necessary resources. Once at the location, the GM(s) will build your hall and place any extras that you would like. Guild Hall Extras Extras are furnishings you can place in your hall anywhere you choose. These extras are Forges, Chests, and Chess Tables. Each Guild Hall has a predetermined allotment of extras slots. A small hall has 3 slots, a medium has 6 slots, and a large has 9. Each slot is an additional 10,000 gold pieces and forges require two slots, therefore costing 20,000 gold pieces. Chess tables are 1000 and use up one slot. After slots are filled, chess tables will cost 10,000 gold. If your slots are full and you want to add more chests, they will cost 100,000 gold per extra chest you want added. Basically, it's 10 times more for items after your slots are full. You do not have to purchase extras the moment your Guild Hall is built. You can call a GM at any time to add extras to your Guild Hall. Temples and Stables You can get a temple or a stable added to your guild hall if you have the following requirements. Temple — One Level 10 Cleric as a member in your guild and 50,000 gold pieces. Stable — One level 10 Druid as a member in your guild and 50,000 gold pieces. Guards — Either one level 10 Ranger or a level 7 Fighter and 50,000 gold pieces. You can make the temple and stable public or private. What this means is you can have the stable or temple reach outside of your Guild Hall so others may use them without being able to enter. Private stables and temples can only be used by Guild Members as you need to enter the Guild Hall to use them. The leader of the guild decides if a temple or stable will be public or private. (Private temples and stables are not labeled on the sign) viGilante constructed a Sextant-based Map of all Public Temples and Guild Halls, including information on the latter, which he posted in the Oberin Forum, General as "Noob Node non-Ghost Mapping Project." Guild Hall Deeds Each guild will also receive a Guild Hall Deed, you must protect this document with your lives, your actual Guild Hall depends on it. Guild Hall Deeds should be kept inside a Guild Hall chest. The hassle of replacing a Deed within a short interval of its loss with a Very large sum is not worth the risk of RolePlaying with or otherwise removing it. Category:Glossary